Car Ride
by arielxpeterpanshipper
Summary: When they leave a meeting, America and China need a ride home, so Romano's driving, America's in the same car, America is America. It goes about as well as you'd expect (T for Romano's mouth)


**Car Ride- Axis Powers Hetalia**

**(Might contain some ships)**

**Characters: Romano, Spain, America, and China**

**(You will not expect anything that happens...)**

**(Plot taken from Gabriel Iglesias)**

**(Some scenes taken from Role Models)**

It was a Monday as the nations left the meeting. As usual, nothing got done but yelling and bickering. Now, four nations in particular were walking out. Romano, Spain, America, and China.

Spain and Romano were walking away from the building, talking (Well, Spain was laughing and Romano was calling him a "Tomato-loving bastard") when America walked up to them.

"Hey, dudes! Can you give us a ride?" America gestured to his and China's locked hands. "Why can't we just take the bus aru?" China whined fearfully. He was afraid of Romano, and Spain weirded him out, but there was no way in hell he was telling them that.

"Britain won't give us a ride! So, please?" America did his puppydog eyes. Spain went "Aww!~" And Romano said "Fucking Hamburger-loving kraut!" Romano huffed. "Fine! But I'm driving!" Spain nodded, America pumped his fist that was locked with China's, and China tried to stay rooted to his spot, but America was too strong for him.

Romano got into the driver's seat as China stalked to the back. However America tried to fight Spain for the passenger seat. Finally Romano had had enough and got pissed.

"Spain is riding shotgun unless you want to fucking walk home!" Romano yelled. Spain skipped to the seat while America staled to the back and re-locked his and China's hands. "OK, so, we're gonna go now, so, where the fuck do you live?" Romano asked impatiently.

America smirked. "We'll go to my place." America waggled his eyebrows at China, who blushed. Romano huffed as America told him the address. "Gross...Utterly gross..." Romano muttered as he began the long drive to America's place.

Unfortunately, America decided to mess with him. "What does your curl do?" America tried to get a hold of Romano's curl. "Ch-Chigi, Bastard!" Romano leaned farther away from the back seat, which pushed America back into his seat and caused the car to go faster.

"HOLY SHIT! AMERICA SIT BACK DOWN ARU!" China tugged America back. America tugged at Romano's shirt collar. "That's it! I've had enough! Spain! Take the fucking wheel!" Romano barked as he undid his seat belt and leaped over the seat at America.

"Oh Tomatoes, Romano!" Spain said as he leaned over to the wheel, trying to drive. "What the hell aru?" China jumped in between America and Romano, trying to get the both to split apart. At one point, Romano smacked Span's hands away from the wheel and settled back into his seat.

"I'm driving, idiota!" Romano said as he flipped the back seat off. China flinched back and America flipped him off back. Romano didn't notice he was speeding until a siren wailed behind him.

"Uh, we gotta problem aru..." China said nervously.

"Ah-oh..." Spain said.

"Ah shit!" Romano said.

"IT'S THE POPO! DRIVE!" America yelled.

"It's the fucking cops! How the hell am I supposed to drive away?" Romano said as he pulled over.

Romano grumbled sadly. "Fucking dum dums...How the hell...If I didn't drive them anywhere this wouldn't have happened...Please don't take my car..."

America got pissed. "Why are you so sad? I'm the one with the weed in his pocket," Everyone turned to America.

"You fucking have drugs in your pocket!?" Romano said, tightening his grip on the wheel. America smirked. "I told you to slow down!"

Romano scowled and almost lunged over the seat. "No, you fucking didn't!" Romano tried to claw him.

"Roma! The cop's coming..." Spain whispered. Romano went back and tried to look as calm as he could (Which was hard, seeing as he's...well...Romano).

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" The cop said once he came to the window. Romano shrugged his shoulder even though, hell yes, he knew why he was pulled over, but even he wasn't that dumb to tell the cop so.

"You were speeding and Y-" The cop stopped as he sniffed the air in the car. "That smells weird." The cop said as he sniffed the back seat. America sat up straighter and China flinched as he did so. Soon, the cop pulled away.

"Anyway, you were speeding and you also ran a red light." Romano sighed. "Here." The cop gave him a piece of paper. It was a ticket. Romano sighed again, this time in relief. He still had his car and he could pay the ticket.

Finally, the cop went back to his car and drove off after sniffing the back seat one last time. When he did, the nations let out a sigh in relief.

"Looks like I didn't get caught!" America pumped the hand that wasn't locked with China's and pumped it in the air.

"Fucker! He could smell it! You're lucky he didn't think much of it!" Romano lunged at America.

"Can we just go home aru?" China said. Spain nodded and jerked Romano back to his seat. "Just drive us home, Roma." Spain said.

Romano turned his glare on him. "Yeah. Whatever, bastard. And it's Romano. Ro-ma-NO!" Romano said as he drove off.

And let's just say, when Spain and China told that story, no one asked him for a ride, nor did anyone give America one

**Fin**

**Me: Hey Y'all! I wrote this-**

**Spain: Hi chica!  
**

**Me: Yeah, hi-  
**

**Romano: How in the hell did you see this?**

**Me: Y'all wanna go, bitch!**

**America: Hahaha!  
**

**China: Please stop fighting aru!**

**Romano: *Grumbles and stomps away*  
**

**Spain: *Follows him*  
**

**Me: I'm gonna go, now...*Walks away***

**America: Raise ya home, China!*Runs to his house*  
**

**China: WAIT FOR ME ARU! *Runs after him***


End file.
